SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.7
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.7 ou Emperor Voice est le 7ème volume de la série WSOLO MINI ALBUM . Il dispose d 'Seijūrō Akashi dont le seiyu est Hiroshi Kamiya chante cinq chansons dont une est un trio et une autre , un duo, avec les invités de l'album :Reo Mibuchi , Kotarō Hayama, Eikichi Nebuya, Chihiro Mayuzumi, Shintarô Midorima, Kazunari Takao, et Tetsuya Kuroko. L'album est sorti pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi. Liste des titres #''DEEP FIGHT'' (avec Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, et Mayuzumi) #''RESIGNATION?'' (avec Midorima et Takao) #''ANSWER'' (avec Kuroko) #''RETURN'' #''FINAL EMPEROR (Remix)'' Lyrics et traductions DEEP FIGHT Romaji Deep fight wooh wooh Saa omaetachi misete yare Okkee Sei-chan Deep Fight Taipu janakutemo noo puroburemu minna chanto kawaigatte ageru Kakkoii desho utsukushii desho Mitorechau no mo muri nai muri nai wa Yo Reo-nee yaksha Wooh Tsugi Kinniku wa uso tsukaneeze hora kozaiku nanza iraneenda Max kuttara massuru massuru kinryoku zoudai massuru massuru Sukiru ga doushita massuru massuru gouriki pawaa de push push push Kinniku baka ne Shisshou Misetsukeruze kansei sareta tsuyosa buttobasuze Dare mo kare mo osoware wo nashite nigedasu reberu Woooh woo hey hey woooh fight fight fight fight Woooh woo hey hey Woooh attouteki ni yeah Kunrin shite top saikyou de aru pride kaibyaku no teiou to yobare We must always win we must of course win shukushuku to eikou wo tsukame Koko made wa mazu mazu da ne soro soro tsugi no te wo utou ka Junbi wa ii kai Deep fight Te no hira kashitemo maa ii sa ima wa seizei sore nari komyunikeeshon Shingata nari ni maboroshi nari ni seinou agete shinshutsu kibotsu ni pass Naisu ha Wooh Yoshi Kekkou yabai ne tsuyosou maji tsuttemo daijoubu makenee yo Sanpon kurai de yousu mitte sonnara yonpon ittokou tte Wariwari gohon de zenkai tte bakuon kamashite bang bang bang Raijuu nan desho Yousha naku kanousei zenbu buttsubusuze Dare mo kare mo kokoro orarete soro soro the end Woooh woo hey hey Woooh tetteiteki ni yeah Kunrin shite top saikyou de aru pride shouri shika nai shukumei de We must always win we must of course win kakujitsu ni eikou wo tsukame Woooh woooh we must always win Woooh woooh isshou zutsu wo Wo-o-oh Wo-o-oh We must always Win Woooh woooh we must always win Ouja no akashi ni kaete wooh Wooh wo Saa shiage to ikou ka Kunrin shite top saikyou de aru pride kaibyaku no teiou to yobare We must always win we must of course win shukushuku to eikou wo tsukame Woooh woooh we must always win Woooh woooh isshou zutsu wo Woooh woooh we must always win Ouja no akashi ni kaete wooh Deep fight wooh wo Anglais Deep fight!! Wo-oh wo-oh “Now then, all of you, show it to me.” “Okay, Sei-chan.” Deep Fight There’s no problem if you aren’t my type, I’ll still give everyone enough of my affection So cool right? So beautiful right? There’s no doubt why you would be fascinated, there’s no doubt at all~ “Hey Reo-nee! The Yaksha!” Wo-oh “Next!” These muscles don’t lie, take a look, I don’t need any tricks When I eat the maximum amount for my muscles muscles, my muscle strength increases more and more What kind of skil do I have? It’s my muscles muscles, I’ll push push push with my Herculean strength “You’re a muscle-loving idiot” (Snicker) I’ll show this completed strength to you and send you flying It’s at a level where everyone will fear it and run away Wo-o-oh wo-o hey!! Hey!! Wo-o-oh fight!! Fight!! Fight!! Fight!! Wo-o-oh wo-o hey!! Hey!! Wo-o-oh in an overwhelming way (Yeah!!) We reign at the top, and with our pride of being the strongest, we are called the emperors of creation We must always win, we must, of course, win, and silently grab onto glory “It has been adequate up to now, but let’s play our next hand, are you prepared?” Deep fight... I don’t really mind that you changed your attitude so easily, now we’re communicating in our own way As a new model, like an illusion, I’ll up my performance and pass like a phantom “Nice!” “...Hmph” Wo-oh “Alrighty!” They are amazing and they seriously look strong, but even so, everything will be fine since I won’t lose I’ll see how it goes with three fingers? Then I’ll go to four fingers I guess Five fingers is at the max full throttle, brace yourself for the sound of the explosion going bang bang bang “You are the Raijuu aren’t you?” There will be no mercy, we’ll send all your possibilities flying Everyone’s hearts have been broken, so we’ll reach the end any time now Wo-o-oh wo-o hey!! Hey!! Wo-o-oh in a thorough manner (Yeah!!) We reign at the top, and with our pride of being the strongest, we have the destiny of having n choice but victory We must always win, we must, of course, win, we must grab onto glory Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh with each and every one victory Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win As it is the proof of a reigning champion, wo-oh Wo-oh wo “Now, shall we finish this up?” We reign at the top, and with our pride of being the strongest, we are called the emperors of creation We must always win, we must, of course, win, and silently grab onto glory Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh with each and every one victory Wo-o-oh wo-o-oh we must always win As it is the proof of a reigning champion, wo-oh Deep fight!! Wo-oh wo RESIGNATION? Romaji Kessen no jikan da zettai wa kutsugaeranai Ketsumatsu wa hitotsu dake da Unmei ni sasageta seiippai no jinji de Te ni ireru sa our team’s victory Haiboku mo shirazu ni shitta you na koto Kore kara omae ni yakusoku doori oshiete yarou Ttaku sasuga ni oora an ne Dakara tte zenzen bibittenaize Kakumei no jikan da zettai no mukou gawa e Oretachi de owaranai shinrai ga miseru waza de Kono nagare wo tsukamunda Never give up never give up We believe in each other Kyou made no doryoku wo shinjite Haiboku wo shiranai shiru ki mo nai sa Donna mirai datte tayasuku kaerareru no dakara Tomesasenai ikaseneeze Sore dake no hibi wo seotterunda Gyakuten no jikan da shoubu wa owattenai Akiramezu ni iru kagiri Unmei ni sasageta seiippai no jinji de Te ni ireru sa our team’s victory Sono toushi wa uketomeyou Sore demo subete wa kono te no naka Kakumei wa todokanai zettai wa kutsugaenai Saisho kara itta hazu da Fukanou de owaranai shinrai ga miseru waza de Nando datte tachiagare Never give up never give up We believe in each other Kyou made no doryoku wo shinjite Stalatata never give up we'll get the victory Stalatata never give up revolution time Stalatata never give up we'll get the victory Stalatata never give up no resignation Never give up, there’s no resignation Sono toushi ni wa aratamete keii wo hyou suru soshite kono geemu ni rei wo iu yo Daga sore mo koko made da Subete ni katsu boku wa subete tadashii Boku no zettai no mae de wa dare de arou to sakarau koto nado deki wa shinai Tatoe omaetachi no chiimuwaaku ga dore dake sugureteiru you to ne Owari da Anglais It’s time for the decisive battle, my “absoluteness” won’t be overruled There is only one end I offer this to fate with all the effort I put in to do all that I could We’ll obtain it, our team’s victory Pretending that you knew when you don’t know defeat After this, I will teach this to you according to our promise Good grief, what an aura you have Even so, I’m not scared at all It’s time for the revolution on the other side of “absoluteness” It won’t end with because of us, with our technique that shows our trust We’re going to grab onto this flow Never give up, never give up, We believe in each other Believe in our efforts before this today I do not know defeat and I don’t intend to know it The future matters not because it can be changed easily I won’t let you stop me, I won’t let you past Because we bear the burden of that many days It’s time for our comeback, our bout hasn’t ended yet It won’t as long as I don’t give up I offer this to fate with all the effort I put in to do all that I could We’ll obtain it, our team’s victory I’ll accept that fighting spirit of yours Even so, everything is in my hands Your revolution will fail to reach me, my “absoluteness” won’t be overruled I had already said so in the beginning It won’t end with the impossible, with our technique that shows our trust I’ll stand up again no matter how many times it takes Never give up, never give up, We believe in each other Believe in the effort we made before today Never give up, we’ll get the victory Never give up, it’s revolution time Never give up, we’ll get the victory Never give up, there’s no resignation I will show my respect for your fighting spirit once again, and I will give my gratitude for the game However, that too ends here I, who wins everything, am always right When faced with my absoluteness, it doesn’t matter who it is, no one can go against me Even if your teamwork is excellent to that extent ...It’s the end ANSWER Romaji Nakama no kage de boku wa ano koro hitori muryoku ni nani mo dekizu Hanareru kyori to kieta egao ni kakeru kotoba mo ushinatte Kowareteiku hibi no naka de sorezore no hitsuzen no sasu mama ni Oikaketa shouri wa sude ni kono toki wo shitteita Nani ga tadashikute mo nani ga machigai demo Sore wo shimesu michi ga hitotsu dake nara Mayowazu tsuranukou kanarazu tsukitsukeyou Yuruganai jibun no kotae da to Yugamu sekai de kasumu iwakan nigeba nado mou doko ni mo nai Koutei dekiru tashika na teigi wa wakari yasukute zettai da Kanousei wa dare ga mite mo kiseki to yobeta no kamoshirenai Akiramenai kono chiimu dakara tadoritsuketa kono basho Nani ga tadashii to ka nani ga machigai to ka Donna kiben sae mo seikai ni naru Ima koso butsukeyou sono me ni yakitsukeyou Ketsubetsu ni mitsuketa ketsuron wo Shouri e no shoudou nigenai kakugo sonzai wo tou you ni Doukoku no hate ni futatabi kawashiau Nani ga tadashii to ka nani ga machigai to ka Donna kiben sae mo seikai ni naru Ima koso butsukeyou sono me ni yakitsukeyou Ketsubetsu ni mitsuketa ketsuron wo Nani ga tadashikute mo nani ga machigai demo Sore wo shimesu michi ga hitotsu dake nara Mayowazu tsuranukou kanarazu tsukitsukeyou Yuruganai jibun no kotae da to Anglais At that time I was the shadow of my teammates, I was powerless by myself and couldn’t do a thing With our widening distance and vanished smiles, I even lost the words to call out to you In these days where we are breaking, each of the inevitabilities continued to be pointed out to us The victories that we chased after had already known of this time No matter what is right, no matter what is a mistake If there is only one path that will show it Let us pierce through it without faltering, and get through what’s thrust in front of us without fail Saying that this is the answer of my unwavering self The hazy feeling of being out of place in this distorted world, where there’s already no place to escape to anymore You can affirm it, the established definition is easy to understand and absolute Whoever saw the possibilities might have called it a miracle It’s because this team doesn’t give up that we made it to this place What do you call right? What do you call a mistake? Even any play on words can become the right answer We will fight because now it’s the time, burn this memory into those eyes The conclusion found in our separation It speaks of our existence in the urge for victory and the will not to run away As a result of suffering through grief, we intersect once again What do you call right? What do you call a mistake? Even any play on words can become the right answer We will fight because now it’s the time, burn this memory into those eyes The conclusion found in our separation No matter what is right, no matter what is a mistake If there is only one path that will show it Let us pierce through it without faltering, and get through what’s thrust in front of us without fail Saying that this is the answer of my unwavering self RETURN Romaji Tanoshikatta jiyuu datta kagirareta jikan demo Nakama ga ite waraiatte soko de wa jibun de irareta Me wo samaseba modoreru kedo tanjun de wa nai ne Seou tsumi no ue ni dekita sekai wo miwatashinagara Saa koko kara ore wa dou surubeki nano ka Mou dou shitai no ka wa tashika na kotoba de ieru darou Futatabi hajimeyou kachitai shoudou de Kokoro no mama return to myself again soshite Umarete hajimete no haiboku ni mitsuketa itami Mirai wo tsunagu itami da Deaeta koto kizuketa koto tsugi wo negaeru koto Hitori zutsu ga mune no naka ni kawashita netsu wo kizande Sou subete wa kore kara da to tsugeru you ni Atarashii yume de nando datte tatakaeru kara Torimodoseba soko ga yukubeki michi ni naru Arukidasou return to myself again ima wo Ano koro junsui ni uketomerareteita shouri ni Okizari ni shita omoi to Saa koko kara mou hitori no jibun mo tsurete Mou doushitai no ka wa dare no me ni mo shimeseru darou Futatabi hajimeyou kachitai shoudou de Kokoro no mama return to myself again soshite Umarete hajimete no haiboku ni mitsuketa itami Mirai wo tsunagu itami da Mirai wo tsunagi susumou Anglais I had fun, I was free, even if the time I had was limited I had teammates who were smiling at me, and I was able to be right there If I woke up I would have returned, but it’s not that simple I bear the responsibility for my wrongdoings while I look out over the world Well, what it is that I should be doing from here on? What do I want to do now? I wonder if I can say it in an accurate way with words Let’s start once again with the impulse to win I returned to myself again with my heart as it is And in the first defeat I experienced since I was born, I found pain It was a pain that would connect the future The fact we met, the fact that I noticed, the fact that I wished for the next Each and every one of your passions exchanged to me are are etched in my heart Yes, it all starts now, just to be able to tell everyone that I can fight as many times I need to for my new dream If I take it all back that will become the path that I need to pass through I returned to myself again, so let’s start walking now In those days, I could genuinely accept victory Along with the emotions that I had left behind Yes, it all starts now, but this time I’ll be bringing my other self along with me What do I want to do now? I wonder it will be obvious when I indicate it Let’s start once again with the impulse to win I return to myself again with my heart as it is And in the first defeat I experienced since I was born, I found pain It was a pain that would connect the future Connect to the future and move on Lyrics et traduit par ichigohaatsu Reférences Navigation Catégorie:SOLO MINI ALBUM Catégorie:Musiques